Little Jeremy
by PuppyBoy272
Summary: Hi everyone I'm Jeremy and I have a LITTLE bit of a problem... if you couldn't tell from the title that this is about me being turned into a baby, worst thing about it is I'm being taken care of by the Toys/my version of the fazgang...anyway hope you enjoy my misery. Up for Adoption! If you want this story its yours. I'm deleting it soon, sorry. Just PM me for it.
1. The Prank

**Hey doods it's Puppy…**

 **Blue (Toy Bonnie) - who else would it be?**

 **Very funny Bonbon**

 **Blue- grr…I don't know how BB and JJ annoy you so well…**

 **Whatever I'm starting the story.**

 ***No one's POV***

Tonight was Jeremy's 7th night on his 5 month…The animatronics have now become friends with Jeremy and think of him as a part of there family just without the suit.

But there was 1 problem Jeremy was bored, and the reason why Jeremy was bored was because all of the Toy Animatronics were working on their counterpart and when Jeremy offered to help they declined.

Soon Jeremy fell asleep, but what he didn't know was that there were 3 pranksters that used this to there advantage.

And those 3 pranksters just so happened to be Springtrap, Shadow Bonnie, and Shadow Freddy.

The 3 pranksters appeared in the office as quiet as possible and watched as the 18 year old teen was smiling in his sleep…which rarely happened.

They looked at each other and then back at the guard and then finally Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie snapped there fingers 3 times while Springtrap closed his eyes and whispered the words young and helpless over and over again.

2 minutes of that and soon purple smoke filled the room and with it Jeremy began to shrink. As soon as the purple smoke vanished they looked down and saw a small Jeremy wrapped in his security guard shirt and the cute thing about it was Jeremy still smiling in his sleep as if nothing happened.

The 3 pranksters smiled and disappeared as if they were never even there.

After about 3 hours it was 4:00 am and Blue walked in to get Jeremy only to find him not there. The blue bunny looked around the room scanning for the night guard only to find he wasn't there.

But as the blue bunny turned to leave the office he heard a quiet sneeze…and the sneeze led him straight to a sound asleep baby Jeremy.

Blue looked at the baby with a very confused mixed with a smile face. Then he noticed the baby was starting to stir making Blue act quickly and put the now baby Jeremy (that was still wrapped in his Security Guard shirt) in his arms and quickly/quietly rocked him back to sleep.

"Well, well Jeremy you look pretty darn cute as a tiny infant." Blue teased as he watched the baby smile in his sleep again.

Blue laughed at how cute Jeremy was being and started walking down the hall and boy was he excited to see the looks on his friend's faces when they see Jeremy now.

 **Hey doods hope you enjoyed the new story. Also doods I would really appreciate it if you could follow, favorite, or review this story…I know you guys have lives to and don't really have the time or whatever to do this kind of stuff but if you could I would love it.**

 **BB- guys what Puppy is really saying is that if he gets more followers, favorites, and reviews for his first story on his account he'll go over to Kitty and start saying things like oh I'm more liked then you or something like tha…**

 **I WOULD NOT…ok totally kidding I would but only because that's me and Kitty's job…we love getting under each others fur…it's a sibling thing.**

 **BB- ya sure…If that's true then how come me and JJ…**

 **Alright guys I think that's enough for today I'll write another chapter again really soon, so for now I guess just stay tuned.**

 **BB- What the Heck was that? Don't you walk away from me…**


	2. Finding Out Jeremy's a Baby

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 for Little Jeremy and those of you who want the next chapter of BB and JJ go to School don't worry I got Kitty to make the next chapter early so the next chapter is coming tomorrow. Now that that's been said, I'm gonna start the story.**

 ***No one's POV***

Blue made it to the Stage area where Chi, Mangle, BB, and Teddy were playing Shoots and Ladders.

"Um hey…" Blue got caught off when the older versions came into the room. Chica being so excited to bake again was speaking 80 mps.

"OMG! Making pizza again is so much fun and look I can hold things and move my jaw and the best thing about it all is that…(breathing for a second) WE GET TO ENTERTAIN KIDS AGAIN!"

After Chica said this, Blue looked down into his arms at Jeremy who started to stir again.

Blue then looked at Chica and shh her. After that he started to rock Jeremy back to sleep, that's when the music box stopped playing and the Puppet walked into the room.

"Can someone tell me why…?" Mari started to say only to be shh by Blue.

"Why did you jus…" Mari tried to speak again making Blue Shh him again.

After about 10 minutes of this Mari gave up and walked out of the room. Finally Chi whispered to Blue what the thing in his arms was.

"Oh um this is actually Jeremy and ah this is the reason why I have been shhing you guys." Blue whispered to them, making them all gasp.

 ***5 hours Later Jeremy's POV***

I hear voices and for some reason I feel warmer than usual…I open my eyes to see white fur and wires…obviously Mangle but what was weird was that everything looked a lot bigger than usual.

"Guys he's up." I heard The white vixen say.

Soon everyone came into the room that I'm guessing is Party Room 4 which is hardly used during the day.

"Hey Jeremy…ah do you know what happened to you?" Teddy asked as soon as he walked over to us.

"Um what do you mean what happened to…" I then realized how high pitched my voice was and looked down at my self the next thing I knew was again waking up only this time when I woke up Mari was holding me.

"Oh um good morning Jeremy you slept for a while." Mari said while the others glared at him.

"What happened?" I managed to say even if I sounded really young.

"You fainted darling…are you feeling ok." Mangle asked in her opera sounding voice. (or if you watch my little pony she sounds like Rarity.)

"Um why did I…oh right…do you guys know what happened?" I asked.

"Um no and we looked at all the camera footage from last night, it was like whoever did this was invisible." Chi said.

"Or is just really fast like someone I know." Said Blue who again started glaring at Mari.

"I already told you I didn't do It and I'm sorry I can't undo this magic spell Jeremy's under." Mari said and then handed me to Teddy and left the room.

I finally decided to take a good look at me now and saw I was wearing a blue onesie with a robot on it saying 'Let's Be Creative Today.'

"So uh how am I gonna go to collage…I mean my parents will know something's wrong when they see my next report card they'll give out and my roommate will soon know something's wrong if I'm not back in I don't know a week tops." I say looking back up at everyone.

"We don't' know Jeremy…let's just hope this is a 24 hour thing." Teddy says.

 **And that's the end of chapter 2 guys hope you enjoyed and BYE!**


	3. Escape Didn't End The Way I Planed

**Hey guys, time for another chapter…I would've wrote this chapter earlier but I've had so much homework and tests that it's not even funny. Anyway since I have nothing else to say let's start the chapter.**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

I was being watched by the older animatronics basically all day; I was so bored mostly because all they wanted to do was hold me and hug me, also they wouldn't let me play with anything.

I kept trying to get out of the dark room, but the older animatronics watched me like a hawk.

"Jeremy stop moving around, you know you're not aloud out of the room in tell everyone leaves." Bonnie said.

"I'm bored and need to move around or else my whole body will start to ache." I reply back.

"If you want to move around you could crawl between me and Bonnie." Chica said.

"Ya cause that's fun." I say while pouting.

After some time the Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie decided to work on some suites, Leaving Chica to watch me, not fun.

"Aw look at you; you're so cute in this dragon costume." She sounds so fan girl like.

"Thanks." I reply with a hint of sarcasm not like she noticed though.

Soon after she put me into this ridiculous costume she went to go find a camera and that was my time to escape, and I did take it.

I quickly crawled over towards the door, but unfortunately I was too small to reach the doorknob. I then sat there for a second to think of a plan, when I saw my exit, the vents.

I crawled over to the vent I had my eyes on and since it was so rusty and hadn't been repaired in sometime, I could open it with ease and not make a sound at the same time.

I looked behind me making sure no one was watching me and then made my way through the vents stopping at the only place I could go, the prize corner.

Maybe the Puppet and some kid will think I'm a prize and ask for me, don't ever dream big Jeremy. I say to myself and crawled out of the vent, I haven't been noticed yet though so that was good.

I then looked around seeing that Mari wasn't out of his box yet. I made my way to the counter and just behind it was an exit sign meaning there was an exit right in front of me. I shouted yes in my head and tried to get behind the counter only the problem was the day guard Fritz walked in through that very door, right as I made it to the other side of the counter.

In his hands were a bunch of cupcakes, what a pig. I though, but as soon as I turned around to hide he noticed me and grabbed me before I could get away. Just my luck.

"Hey little fellow were do you think your going, your Mommy and Daddy must be really worried about you huh." Fritz said trying to humor me.

"Hey Fritz do me a favor and swallow before you talk to me it's disgusting." I say forgetting that baby's around my age either talk with a lisp or don't talk at all.

"I think I had too many sweets today." Fritz said while looking at the cupcakes weirdly.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I say getting his attention again.

"Ok where's the cameras, VINCENT IS THIS YOU PLAYING A PRANK ON ME AGAIN?" He yelled while searching for some hidden camera that obviously didn't exist.

I turned my head to a small creaking sound and saw the lid of the Mari's box opened, this wasn't going to end well.


	4. Mari and Jeremy

**Hey doods here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

Before I knew anything I felt like I was flying and ended up in Mari's box.

"Jeremy what on earth were you thinking…I should've known not to let the older versions watch you the boys get off task so easily…why did you even leave the Parts and Service room?"

"Simple they wouldn't let me leave the room and the boys left me with Chica who kept dressing me up like a dragon and when she went to get a camera I snuck out through the vents…wait why did I just tell you that?"

"Well thanks to your carelessness I have to erase Fritz memory of you."

"Not my fault that you left me with the older animatronics."

"Hey respect your elders, Jeremy so rude."

"Sorry…"

After getting scolded by Mari and his own show the restaurant closed for the day and the Toys and the older animatronics were freaking out looking for me.

"MARI!" Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.

I saw Mari opening the box to see an upset Chi waiting outside.

"Yes Chi." He said. Guess he doesn't like loud noises unless if they come from little kids.

"Jeremy has gone missing we need to find him he may be hurt or worse cold and maybe even dea-" before she could finish her sentence Mari lifted me up to her face, so that she could see I was safe. Thanks a lot Mari.

"JEREMY YOU'RE SAFE, I FOUND HIM!" Chi screamed making everyone run into the Prize Corner.

"Correction Chi, Mari found me." I say after getting hugged to death by Mangle and Chica.

"Jeremy Robert Fitzgerald you gave me a heart attack do you know how worried we were about you." Mangle started to nag, but I wasn't really interested, because I was more concerned on how she knew my full name.

"He's ok now am I right everyone and for now on I say that during the day Jeremy stays with Mari, since Mari is usually always on full alert." Teddy said making everyone nod in agreement, well at least everyone but me.

"Well Jeremy looks like will be getting along soon enough." Mari said while I was frowning at the very thought of being stuck with a cheetah and Magician at the same time.

The next day me and Mari just sat there either talking or watching the children play with all sorts of prizes. Believe me it was boring, because you'd think the animatronic that gives out prizes would be able to keep me entertained with one.

Soon my eyes were beginning to close after being so board that even sleeping sound like a rollercoaster. But man was it cold in Mari's box; I guess Mari noticed me falling asleep that he gave me a warm fuzzy blanket to keep me from getting a cold.

 ***In Jeremy's Dream***

I sat there in a dark room by myself, it was cold and wet and smelled like a wet dog…it was really gross. I finally heard something or someone calling for me, it sounded like my Grandpa…but how could that be since he was dead?

I watched a light by 1 side of the room turn on and a saw that the room was a basement of sorts and it had blood on the floors and walls, but the part that scared me the most was the guy standing right in front of me.

He was wearing an army tethered up shirt and cameo pants, he had Dark Green eyes and was obviously old and he looked a little like me…but older and scarier.

He gave me the scariest grin, kind of like Jeff the Killer's smile and he began to speak.

"He there champ how was your nap, wanna play a game?"

"Not with you pal." I say crawling away, but I didn't get very far on account of the wall being right behind me.

The guy only then started to laugh, walking menacingly towards me, not once did he blink and the closer he got the more blood dropped from the walls.

Soon he was right in front of me again only this time he had a butcher knife in his hand, he raised it over my head and was about to strike me with it when, someone faster then Foxy pushed the guy into a wall.

I didn't get a good look of the person that did this but after it happened I immediately woke up clutching to a stick like thing, I looked at it and saw that I was holding onto Mari's leg while Mari was passing out prizes.

I immediately let go and hid under the blanket when I heard the box shut I knew Mari was starring at me.

"J-Jeremy are you ok?" I heard the slender like thing ask.

"Y-ya I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well for 1 thing you were holding onto me for dear life while you were asleep and another thing is that you're hiding under a blanket while talking to me."

I lift my head from under the blanket to see Mari's face staring at me.

"Ok you got me I was scared ok…I had a nightmare sort of speak."

"What was the dream about then?"

"It was about this guy h-he tried to kill me a-"

"That kind of dream huh, well you're safe now besides everyone has a dream like that."

"N-no Mari that wasn't everything that happened there was also this really fast creature and he saved my life…it's just I felt like I knew him or her…"

"o-oh…that does sound bad…well don't you worry I won't let anyone lay a finger on you ok."

"Um thanks…so what do you wanna do now?"

"How about we read a story, I have this really cute story right here called The Lonely Monkey."

"Ya that sounds great."

 ***No One's POV***

Mari started to read the book and by the time it ended, Mari and Jeremy were fast asleep, super cute.

 **Hey guys that was the end of this chapter and I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Jeremy-I half to say it was pretty cute…but don't you dare think for a second that I would hold onto Mari's leg for dear life.**

 ***Someone says boo from behind Jeremy making Jeremy jump and hold onto Mari's leg for dear life.***

 **Mari-looks who's talking now**

 **Jeremy-s-shut up**


	5. Mari's Lab and Feeding Time with Jeremy

**Hey guys, ya I know its been a while since I've written my last chapter, but its here now so lets get on with it.**

 **Foxy-I brought the popcorn**

 **Mangle-YAY! I wanna see some cute Baby Jeremy and Mari moments.**

 **Chica and Chi-YES CUTE BABY JEREMY AND MARI MOMENTS ARE A MUST!**

 **Alright they'll be cute Baby Jeremy and Mari moments now can I move on to the chapter?**

 **Jeremy-…**

 **JJ-Jeremy I know exactly how you feel…it was way worse for me though**

 **Jeremy-ya I'm sure**

 **JJ-you don't half to be sarcastic**

 **ENOUGH ALREADY, I NEED TO GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER WITH NO TALKING!**

 ***Waits 10 seconds before continuing***

 **Thank you now lets get on with the chapter**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

I woke up cuddling with Mari…gross. Mari was still sleeping thankfully, so he wouldn't know I was cuddling with him.

I then took a good look at the box it was actually a lot bigger than I thought it would be…it had a door at the back, I'm guessing that's if Mari needs repairs or something so ya, anyway back to describing the inside of the box.

The walls and floor of the box were Blue and had balloons painted on them, I continued to look around the box when my eyes stopped on an even smaller box that looked like Mari's box but had a smiley face at the top.

I crawled to the box and opened it and looked inside, to my amazement there was nothing inside the box, which made me kind of annoyed, because why have a smaller box in this somewhat cold and boring room and have nothing inside it, it's kind of a huge let down.

I put the top back on the box when I heard this click sound come from the box, this got my attention because when I opened the box again this time there was a white button inside, and since I'm a very curious person I pressed it, but unfortunately nothing happened, again another let down.

After I pressed the button Mari woke up and notice my annoyed face at the box, he laughed and picked up the box himself and pressed the button, but this time instead of nothing happening a white light came from the box and when the light disappeared we were in a different room.

The room we were in was actually far warmer then Mari's box and the walls were a whitish grey color and had bookshelves and tables with jars and weird smelling candles on top of them, but in the middle of the whole room was a big cauldron and in it I could see Mari was making some kind of potion…I wish I knew what it was though.

Mari cleared his throat to get my attention, I looked at him and then back at the cauldron clearly uninterested in what he was about to say.

Mari cleared his throat again only this time a lot louder, he continued to do this until I finally got annoyed of it.

"What is it already?!" I say careful about raising my voice since I was near a potion that I had no idea if it was stable or not.

"This is my lab you could say, this is where I create potions and other things." Mari said.

"Wait let me get this strait your not just an Animatronic but a wizard to?"

"I suppose you could call me that, but to be more persist I'm a possessed animatronic that was given special powers." Mari explained. I rolled my eyes at the very thought of it, but then started to believe it, the more I thought about it.

"So how did you get it into this weird box thing…wait a sec how'd you get the button to work?"

"Well you see the box and the button are magical devises I created a long time ago…anyway I don't wanna get into many details about it, just wanted to show you the lab so that you wouldn't accidentally find it and get hurt by one of these potions."

Mari then snapped one of his fingers and we were both back inside the freezing cold and somewhat boring box.

"So Jeremy you hungry, because I'm 100% positive Chi made you some fancy meal."

"Uh ya sure…what do you think she made any-." My voice was cut off out of how shocked I was, seeing a bunch of different mushed up or blended foods on one of the Dinning Tables.

Chi then walked into the room with her Cupcake in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other.

"Jeremy, Mari, how did you sleep last morning?" Chi asked in a way to overly excited voice.

"Wait how did you know we were sleeping?" I asked clearly confused.

"Easy you guys were snoring so cutely." The chicken said while handing Mari a bottle for me.

I blushed at what she said trying to cover my face at how embarrassed I was.

"I don't snore." I heard Mari mumble to himself.

"Same." I replied back.

Soon everyone joined us at the Baby Food Buffet and watched Mari try to feed me but failed miserably due to me slapping the spoon out of his hand every time it got to close to my mouth.

"UGH I GIVE UP!" Mari yelled while putting the spoon back into the bowl.

I smiled feeling like a million dollars, knowing that he couldn't get any of that junk near my mouth…that was until Teddy came up with a horrible idea that worked.

"Hey I have an idea, give me the spoon and a slice of Pizza that is room temperature." Teddy said while winking to Chi, who smiled knowing exactly what he was gonna do.

Chi came back with the slice of pizza and it smelled so good. She handed it to Teddy and watched the bear sit in front of me with the slice in his hand, that was almost by my mouth. What I didn't notice was the Blue Rabbit behind me that had a spoon in his hand waiting for me to open my mouth.

I opened my mouth expecting a slice of pizza to touch my tong, but instead I got a taste of gooey, mushy, and surprisingly tasty Mango baby food.

I pretended not to like it and glared at the bear and Rabbit that tricked me, but then I had an evilly funny idea in my head. I brought my hands closer to the spoon and made it look like I wanted more and when Teddy smiled and got close enough I spat the whole spoonful of the Baby Food into his face.

Everyone instead of the bear was laughing.

"Mangle it is now your turn to feed Jeremy." The no longer happy bear said while handing the spoon to her.

The White Vixen happily excepted the role of feeding me and started picking a different kind of Baby Food, but for some reason I felt like whatever the baby food she was about to give me wasn't bad, I'm guessing it was because of the Mango Baby Food, that made me enjoy the weird mushy food.

I took a bight of the baby food she gave me, which was called Fruity Delight and smiled, it was actually a lot better then I thought and continued to chow down, Mangle only smiled and continued to feed me.

 **Now wasn't that adorable guys**

 **Mangle-that was great, next chapter please**

 **Chi-ya you need to add more I mean you can't just make us wait for the next chapter**

 **Foxy-yar they be right, ye hardly even given me anytime with the we lad**

 **Bonnie-wait in line Captain Hook**

 **Foxy-thems fighten words ye be usen lad**

 **Bonnie-bring it**

 **Guys this isn't a popularity contest, besides in the summary it says the Toys half to take care of him, not the Fazgang.**

 **Blue-ha get owned**

 **Foxy-I'll cut ye throat ya Scurvy Rabbit**

 **Well anyway guys that was the end of this chapter peace**


	6. Mangle and Jeremy Time

**Hey guys who wants another chapter of LITTLE JEREMY!**

 **Chi, Mangle, and Chica-ME!**

 **Foxy-I, I want to see the cute lad again to, but I want ye to make the chapter about me and Jeremy.**

 **No**

 **Foxy-…what**

 **I said no Foxy because you're not a toy animatronic and my other reason is that I don't think that hook is very kid friendly**

 **Foxy-avast ye scurvy dog I can remove the hook anytime me wants to**

 **Really**

 **Foxy-yes**

 **Ok then but you're still not a toy animatronic**

 ***Foxy puts blush on his cheeks and mascara on his eyes***

 **Foxy-care to eat your words Lad**

 **Teddy-I'm actually very offended that you did that Foxy**

 **Foxy-yer not me captain I can do as I please**

 **I'm just gonna start the chapter**

 ***No ones POV***

Today was a Sunday morning meaning the restaurant was closed for the day and Mangle was playing with Jeremy since Mari was exhausted from taking care of Jeremy all week.

"Peek a Boo, I see you Jeremy." Mangle laughed as she removed her hands from her face only to see Jeremy pretending to fall asleep.

"Alright Mr. Smarty pants what do you wanna do?" The White Vixen asked sounding a bit annoyed at Jeremy.

"1 thing I was thinking we could, oh I don't know watch TV." Jeremy said blankly.

"Oh Ok, lets go see what's on then." Mangle said, lifting the tiny child in a bear onesie.

The White Vixen placed Jeremy in a baby jumper in front of the TV next to her and then picked up a grey remote and started looking through the channels, only to find a bunch of adult shows.

"HEY WAIT!" Jeremy screamed out, overly excited.

"What? What is it?"

"You just passed the best show on the planet."

"Oh what was it called maybe I can find it again."

"Family Guy." Jeremy said while waiting patiently. The White Vixen kept clicking through all of the channels tell she found the one Jeremy requested, but 10 seconds after she put it on she heard 1 sentence that made the Vixen almost pounce at the TV.

"What in the world, Jeremy do you have any idea how inappropriate this TV show is for a child at your age?"

"Ya but it's so funny."

The sentence Jeremy said nearly gave Mangle a heart attack as she quickly changed the channel and found Thomas the Train for Jeremy.

"What the heck is this crap?" Jeremy asked looking for an explanation from the White Vixen.

"1. Jeremy don't say words like that and 2. this show is for little boys like you and that other show are for boys like…like Fo-" The White Vixen got cut off by Jeremy throwing a stuffed Teddy Bear at her.

Mangle looked at Jeremy angrily and said "We don't throw things at people or animatronics Jeremy."

"We do if there annoying." Jeremy mumbled to himself and thanks to Mangles robot hearing she heard him.

"I think that's enough TV for today Jeremy."

"No please, I'll be good." Jeremy lied through his teeth.

"Fine, but if you watch 1 more inappropriate show like that again, I won't let you watch TV tell tomorrow."

"Yes Mangle."

Mangle then handed Jeremy the remote and went to the kitchen to get a bottle for Jeremy thinking he might be hungry.

Jeremy smiled as he changed the channel to Bob's Burger and hid the batteries of the remote in the bear onesie.

"Mangle you really shouldn't be that trust worthy and leave the batteries in the remote." Jeremy said to himself as he watches Louise get her cavity filled.

 ***Mangle's POV***

I walked back into the room with a warm bottle of milk for Jeremy only to see him watching some show…and this show did not look like it was for kids his age, but I knew my suspicions were correct when I heard one of the animated children on the show curse, and believe you me I was not happy.

"JEREMY FITZGERALD YOU DELIBRATLY DISOBEYED ME AND PUT ON ANOTHER BAD SHOW, YOUNG MAN YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" I say thinking he was gonna be scared like other kids when there parents yell at them.

"Ya, ya now would you be quiet it's getting to the good part."

I was shocked at how he wasn't even fazed…sometimes I miss it when we were hunting him and he was afraid of us, now he knows we wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Jeremy give me the remote now." I say trying to show my authority but instead he just throws the remote at my head and continues watching the TV, I hate to say it but I think Jeremy's being kind of a brat.

I click the off button but nothing happened, I then hit the remote and then clicked the button again but still nothing happened. I watched as Jeremy started laughing which meant he knew something I didn't and I think that meant he knew there weren't any batteries in the remote.

I sigh as I pick Jeremy up and looked around trying to find the batteries, Jeremy only said that they weren't on the floor. A good 5 minutes later and I finally gave up and went to the TV and unplugged it myself. I wasn't having anymore of this.

I heard Mari walking into the room and decided that Mari should deal with this trouble maker the rest of the day, but as soon as I got close to Mari, I told myself that this is the only way to be a parent you half to be patient, you've got this Mangle don't let Jeremy win. So I turned around and headed to the kids cove smiling knowing that now its time to show Jeremy who the boss really is.

I set up the baby gate in front of the door way and sat on a rocking chair and put Jeremy on my lap and gave him a bottle and watched him start to drink. Phase 1 of my plan was now finished.

I then made a block tower with Jeremy, but as soon as I got to about 5 blocks high Jeremy knocked them down, but I didn't care because the more energy Jeremy used the better my plan would've worked. Phase 2 of my plan is now complete.

We kept this up a good while before I got a book and put Jeremy on my lap and started reading to him. Jeremy was bored that I could tell, but then I saw his face scrunch up and then I knew my plan was almost over.

He started squirming a little and I knew he had to go.

"M-Mangle I really need to go to the bathroom can you please take me there."

"Sorry Jeremy but you're wearing the bathroom." I said feeling kind of bad.

Jeremy tried really hard but soon lost the battle and needed to be changed.

Jeremy started to whimper a little and then I started to sooth him the best I could, but Jeremy was very upset.

"There, there Jeremy lets get you all cleaned up." I say only for Jeremy to start crying.

"Jeremy its ok everybody gets wet at some point in there life."

"Y-you don't understand this means I really am a baby now."

"What are you talking about I know your not really a baby on the inside Jeremy."

"Haven't you ever red fanfiction, whenever someone turns into a baby and wets themselves then they become more like one and soon can't even talk right anymore."

While we were talking I finished changing him and put him in a cute Bunny onesie and soothed him even more to show I really did care.

Soon Jeremy stopped crying and now I think Jeremy wasn't trying to be a brat, he just didn't want to lose the grown up side of him…I guess my plan was kind of complete…I then brought Jeremy to the rocking chair and started to read him the rest of the story tell he fell asleep just in time for nap time.

I then walked over to the crib in the Kids Cove and watched Jeremy smile for the first time in a while in his sleep.

 **I think that was a nice ending for this chapter so ya.**

 **Foxy-I think it would've been better if it was about me and the Lad.**

 **Mangle-I think it was perfect even if I kind of over reacted about what Jeremy was watching.**

 **Blue-you think**

 **Anyway guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope that the rest of the day for you guys is good, peace.**


	7. Jeremy's New Friends

**Hey guys it's time for another chapter of Little Jeremy**

 **Chi-YAY, I can't wait to see what happened's in this chapter**

 **Mangle-ya are we gonna see some more cute Jeremy and Mari moments?**

 **Foxy-Puppy please, please, PLEASE let me and Jeremy have sometime together in this chapter**

 **No, now go do something else**

 **Jeremy-Foxy this is just a story, we all know you love kids and all and hate being put out of order but seriously dude you wouldn't really be taking care of an actual child**

 **Foxy-you try being put out of order for 30 years, it's the worst…sometimes I feel like I'm going insane being in that cove for so long**

 **This conversation is over and I'm gonna start the chapter**

 **Foxy-wait Lad, could ye do one thing for me**

 **What is it Foxy**

 **Foxy-let the viewers decide if me and Jeremy should have a chapter with each other**

 **Fine, but only if that's what the viewers want, got it**

 **Foxy-I thank ye**

 **Viewers I wouldn't normally do this but I want you guys to write Yay in the comments if you want Foxy and Jeremy to have a chapter together and Nay for Foxy and Jeremy to not have a chapter together, please do this or else Foxy won't stop asking, anyway lets start the chapter.**

 ***Jeremy POV***

I woke up early the next morning and looked around expecting nothing but a room full of young kid toys but then came face to face with a bunch of toddlers and to be 100% truthful they scared me to death.

They were all screaming and playing around, one threw paint all over the ground, another threw blocks at a girl who was screaming at him, and one put pieces of smaller toys in his mouth and nose, this is why I don't want kids.

I watched it all afraid to move because if I did it would make all of them notice me. Then suddenly Mangle appeared she looked happy but I knew she was afraid.

"Hello everyone, who wants to meet Jeremy?" Mangle said getting the aliens attention.

"N-no." I tried to say fear rising in my voice as they all turned to me, one of them reached out to touch me and that's when I saw his filthy, sticky, and slobbery hand. I backed away from them scared to death.

That's when Mangle picked me up and held me in front of all of them.

She then whispered into my ear "Jeremy stay calm they can sense fear."

I froze when she lowered me to them, I sat there for a minute or two when a little boy, who looked about 3 went up to me, he had orange hair and was wearing a green striped shirt and blue shorts and to be honest he looked the cleanest and nicest of the group.

"Hi Jeremy, my names Austin." The creature said as he waited for me to reply.

I looked at Mangle for help but she just set me down on the ground and walked away giving me a thumbs up, while being chased by at least 4 of those monsters, boy do I miss the freezing cold box.

"You don't know how to speak yet do you?" The toddler named Austin asked.

"N-no I know how to speak, it's just ah well I'm not usually hanging out with other creatures like you." I say hoping that Austin will understand what I'm talking about.

"You act as if were animals or something, are you ok?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm fine just not used to this many people…I don't get out much." I say getting other toddles attention.

"Ok then cool, you wanna draw or play a game with me and my friends?" He asked pointing to 2 other kids, one was a girl with black hair and she was wearing a blue dress, she looked about 12 months old and the other was a boy with blond hair and he was wearing a black shirt and brown shorts, he looked like he was the oldest of them all.

The 2 smiled and waved at us, as we went over, I unfortunately forgot how to walk so I crawled over.

"Hey Austin whose your new friend?" The boy asked when we finally got close to them.

"This is Jeremy and Jeremy this is Chloe and this is Lucas."

"Um hi." I say trying to sound nice as Chloe took my hand and dragged me over to a play castle and since I'm really small it looked like a real one.

"You wanna pway rescue?" She asked pointing to the castle.

"Uh how do you play that?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"its simple weally, alls you have to do is same someone or be the one being sames." She explained.

"Ok sure I'll play." I said as Lucas and Austin came over picking up foam swords.

"Me and Austin will play to."

"Will be the knights that save people." Austin said matter a fact like.

"Okays then I'lls be the princess stucks ats the tops of the toer." Chloe said climbing to the top of the castle.

"Ok then what can I be?" I asked watching them.

"You can be the fierce dragon, that try's to stop us from saving the Princess." Austin said.

"Ok then." I said as they put a dragon costume on over my head, and since I'm so small it covered my whole body.

I the fell over and Lucas helped me up.

"Maybe I should be the dragon and Jeremy can be a knight on a horse, he says getting a walker." Thankfully Austin and Chloe I agreed with this or else we would have some problems.

Lucas and Austin put me in the walker and Lucas took the dragon hat off of me and put it on his head and began playing. Me and Austin were a great team, so good that they might as well put us in the knights history books or something like that. We played for a long time and then we colored and I think my drawling of Mari and Mangle was pretty good if you ask me.

Soon it was time for them to leave and I waved goodbye as they walked out of the restaurant smiling. That's when I saw Vincent and Fritz talking about something, I tried to get closer as Mangle picked me up and brought me to where other kids were.

She then placed me down next to some little kids about my age and began reading a book. She enjoyed every minute of it; I on the other hand was more interested on what Fritz and Vincent were talking about.

Soon it was closing time and soon it was time for bed, and apparently this was going to be were I slept for now on because I got along so well with all of the kids so, you know what I accepted it and fell asleep excited to see my new friends again.

 **Well what's done is done, anyway guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next and again please vote Yay if you want Foxy and Jeremy to have a chapter with each other and Nay for if you don't and anyway hope you enjoyed and bye.**


	8. Foxy and Jeremy's Adventure

**Hey guys so yesterday I made a chapter of Little Jeremy and you guys voted on yes, for the Jeremy and Foxy chapter so that's what this chapter will be about.**

 **Foxy-you made this captain very happy**

 **Chi-SQUEE! THIS WILL BE SO CUTE!**

 **Anyway I didn't have a lot of ideas for this particular chapter but since you guys wanted it you know I thought why not make the chapter today, have nothing better to do, so this is what I'm doing. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

It's been a whole week since I made friends with Austin, Lucas, and Chloe and today just so happens to be the one day the restaurant is closed and I'm still stuck like this, but to be honest it's not as bad being a baby then it used to be. One thing I started walking, well sort of. It was more like stumbling on your feet but at least I was getting somewhere.

Anyway today Foxy had to take care of me because Mangle had to be fixed since some of those toddlers got out of control; Mari was at a Magic Convention for the whole day, Chi was at some cooking show in human form…ya apparently they can do that, anyway Blue was doing something with Bonnie, let's face it I would never let Chica take care of me even for 5 minutes, and then there were Freddy and Teddy lets just say when I become an adult again and I'm sure I will they'll have a very long talk with me, but hey wasn't my fault they were so easily manipulated.

I sat in the new pirates cove for a while playing with the props and drawling pirate things from a coloring book, when Foxy came in starting to try and make me interested with some pirate thing.

"Come on Lad there must be something ye want to play?"

"No nothing really just enjoying the bright colors and these props."

"Really." The Fox said picking me up and putting me on a little play pirate ship for kids around my age.

"Wha, huh?" I asked looking at the ship confused.

"What you did say props and I use this as one of me props for when I be performing, how about we go on an adventure, you know sail the 7 sea's for treasure and plunder other Pirate Ships that get in our way." Foxy said putting a Captains hat on his head and tied a poka dotted bandana on my own head.

"Sounds fun and all Foxy but one problem."

"What be that?"

"It's almost lunchtime and I refuse to miss it for an adventure." I say while pointing at the Pirate clock hanging on the ceiling.

"How about after Lunch then."

"Ok."

After we ate Foxy went into the Pirate Cove and came back out 20 minutes later and when he opened the curtains the once Pirate like Cove became a Pirate wonderland.

He then picked me up and put me on the ship and began the adventure.

"It be time for the adventure we been waiting for men, we are finally going to get me golden eye back." Foxy began and all of the sudden the stage for the Pirate Cove that once was here turned into the deck of a Pirate Ship and I went from a baby to a grown man who was missing a leg and wore a red coat to match my orange hair.

"I, I Captain." A group of about 20 men said.

"Where did all these people come from and were did the Pirate Cove go?" I questioned Foxy as he gave me a sword and a hand held gun.

"What are ye talking about Lad the 30 of us men have been on this ship for 3 months, we haven't been in a cove since Mermaid Rock Island." Foxy said as he grabbed a map and the wheel of the ship.

"But-" I was cut off by the guy in the crows nest screaming 'SHIP AHEAD!'

"It be Purple Fox, how did she find us we crashed her ship into Davy Jones Locker." Foxy said as he folded the map up and put it in his back pocket and then grabbed his sword and got ready to Plunder the ship.

"Ahoy there Captain Foxy did you miss me?" A Purple female fox asked from the other ship.

"How did ye escape Davy Jones Locker?" Foxy demanded as he sounded some cannons.

"It was very easy actually Davy Jones does anything for the right price or for the right girl." She said as a ghostly man came up behind her smiling evilly at are ship.

"See Davy doesn't his ship look nicer then mine." She said as Davy smiled and nodded his head, he then twirled his hand at the water and soon the water began to spin creating a whirlpool.

"Not the Crimson Vixen I just got her paint done, you'll pay for this Violet mark me words, MOVE MEN WE NEEDS TO SAVE THE SHIP HURRY!" Foxy screamed as men on the ship began to work harder.

We soon made it out of the whirlpool, but at the cost of getting extremely lost, so to fix that we found a nearby island and capsized there.

"I'll get that Lass one day she will die to me hands." Foxy muttered under his breath as we looked around the island.

"Hey look on the bright side there might be better treasure here." I say getting Foxy's attention, the Fox laughed as he walked deeper into the forest that was on the island.

"Alright men we be going to look for treasure on this here island so ye better get ready because were leaving in 5 minutes with or without ye." Foxy said as he unfolded his map and continued to look at it to see if he could find where we were.

"Hey Foxy who is that Purple Fox we met back there?" I asked, Foxy's eye almost popped out its socket when he heard me ask the question.

"How do ye not know you were there when we first met her?"

"I forgot."

"Very well I'll tell you, that fox was me first mate before you back when you were a cabin boy and she was on killing me so that she could be captain but you lad found out about her plan and stopped her, she always planned on getting revenge on you but when we sunk her ship 3 years ago she wanted revenge on me and decided to stop us from getting me eye back…rotten girl, and that's the reason why me crew is all men now so that this won't happen again."

"Oh…that's interesting."

"But now the Lass has become allies with Davy Jones and we both know that she is now even more dangerous then before and Neptune knows we be going to need help."

"hmm, if only we could get Neptune to team with us."

"what?"

"uh never mind it was just a joke anyway I think it's time we go find that treasure."

"I let us go, come on men it's time we go find what's ours." Foxy said walking into the dense, green, forest.

I followed shortly after but couldn't even see my own hand since it was so dense in the forest and ended up running into a lot of trees. We soon made it to a river that was blocking are path, but Foxy didn't care he just kept on walking as if it was just a piece of land that just kept going on for miles. Then we finally stumbled across something amazing, it was a temple and we knew it had to have something valuable inside. We approached with care and continued to walk until we reached the entrance.

Foxy took a deep breath and walked inside of the temple I soon followed, it was extremely dark, but I could still see Foxy's arm in front of me and when it stopped I'd stop and then soon enough we reached a room that showed a golden orb like object shinning beautifully in the room.

"Well I wasn't expecting me golden eye to be here." Foxy said as he looked at the floor making sure there were no traps and being very careful as he walked across the floor.

He then pulled out a metal ball about the same size as the golden eyeball; he then quickly switched the 2 and got out of there.

"We have about 6 minutes before this place explodes." Foxy said as he began to run.

"WHAT!" I screamed running after him with all of the men following us.

We finally reached the river when all of the sudden we heard the loudest explosion accrue and we continued to run for no apparent reason when all of the sudden Mangle's voice came out of no were.

"What are 2 doing?"

As soon as those words were said the island was replaced with a Pirate Cove and I turned back into a little baby.

"Ahoy Mangle Lass we be jus playing a little game." Foxy said putting some props away.

"Well it's time to give Jeremy his dinner and then it will be time for bed and guess what Chi saw Austin and his Mom in the store and she wanted to invite you to Austin's Birthday tomorrow."

Mangle then pulls out a little card and then begins reading it, "We invite Jeremy to Austin's party tomorrow at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the party starts at 12:00 pm we do hope you'll be able to come and the theme is Dragons, Doesn't that sound like fun Jeremy?"

"Ya I can't wait and thanks for the Adventure Foxy I had fun today."

"No problem Lad I had fun to, see you tomorrow and have fun at the party." Foxy said while handing me to Mangle and closing the curtains to the Pirate Cove.

"Ok I will." And with that Mangle carried me to the kitchen for yet another baby food buffet from Chi.

 **Hope this chapter was good and peace.**


	9. Austin's Birthday Party

**Hey dudes, it's been a really long time since I wrote anything and I had a half day at school today so I thought why not type the next chapter of Little Jeremy…I've also been thinking about adding some OC's to the story and I want you guys to send me your OC's to be put into the story and I also have Freddy here with me to discuss the rules for the OC contest when your ready Freddy, I make pun**

 **Freddy- ha, ha hilarious haven't heard that one before *sacrum to the max***

 **Whatever just start the rules please**

 **Freddy: fine…1 OC has to be an animatronic, 2 the OC can't have special powers**

 **Yeah no op OC's plz**

 **Freddy: 3 must PM the OC information to the Author or Puppy, 4 you can only enter 1 OC into this contest so that everyone has fair chance at winning, and 5 when chapter 10 is posted that is when the contest is over**

 **Also so that you all know only 3 lucky OC's will win the contest, now with all this said it's time to start chapter 9.**

 ***Jeremy's POV***

The next morning I woke up back in the box with Mari…I hate this cold box it's so freaking…cold, anyway when I woke up the place was packed or at least that's what it sounded like. Mari was doing his thing passing out prizes and other stuff to the kids, he was extra cheerful today and that really bothered me because 1 he's usually calmer and 2 I worked here at nights.

Soon I heard Mangle's singsong voice call from outside the box, of course she was asking Mari to see me while no one was looking, he agreed and handed me to the robot and she began to walk away, she had a little dragon costume in her other hand and I could only guess that was for the party…but what I didn't expect was only 2 toddlers in the kids cove…and they were both staring at me and Mangle…awkward.

As soon as Mangle put the dragon costume on me and set me down to play with them they swarmed me…it's like they never seen a toddler in a dragon costume before…well to be fair you don't see a toddler in a dragon costume everyday.

They were so excited that I couldn't understand half of the words they were saying, but let's be realistic I never knew what they were saying before I was turned into a baby.

"Uh…hello?" My squeaky baby voice said and I watched their reactions one was waving hello and the other kept on petting the arm of the costume…yeah this was going to be fun.

After a while the 2 toddlers got bored with me and went back to what they were originally doing and I just crawled to the play castle and pretended that a doll was the princess of the castle and that I was the evil dragon keeping her there tell another doll came to save her on their horse.

It got boring quickly though since Austin, Lucas, and Chloe weren't here to play the game with me…that's when I heard the familiar voice of Chloe come from one corner of the room.

I looked over to see her in a princess dress and she was smiling brightly, she must be excited for Austin's party. I crawled over to her and gave her a hug…if I was my original age her parents would most likely think I was one of those kidnappers trying to steal their daughter but thankfully I'm a what 5 month year old…something like that…

We then started a conversation about the party, saying things like what everyone else would be wearing, my guess was that Lucas would be a knight and Chloe guessed that Austin would be the blue dragon Ord from Dragon Tales…ya apparently that show is still on TV in some places.

Soon it was time for the party and man was I wrong Lucas was a dragon as well he was an orange dragon with yellow spikes, this dragon didn't have a name though, he was just a regular dragon and Chloe was right Austin was the blue dragon Ord from Dragon Tales…there was another kid to he had on a knight costume and had orange hair like mine, but he wore glasses and had blue eyes, he also looked like he was about 10 months. Austin said that his name was Kyle.

I said hi and then everyone just played games… we played rescue a lot and I got to be the princess stuck in the tower one round, even though I hated it, I just went with it to make Austin happy.

We continued to play rescue a lot until Chloe decided to quit and draw along with Kyle…Kyle seemed to not talk to much…I wonder if he can't talk or is just shy.

After some drawling we decided to see what everyone drew, Austin drew a brown blob and pink/white blob to signify Teddy and Mangle, Chloe drew a blue/tan/and black blob holding hands with a blue blob to signify herself holding hands Blue, Lucas drew a stick figure with a cupcake next to a yellow blob with a cupcake to signify him eating a cupcake with Chi, Kyle drew all of us as blobs in our costumes at Austin's birthday party he seemed very proud of his drawling and I half to admit it was pretty good I mean with these blobs you can actually see their faces, and last was mine it was ok I guess…mine looked like I scribble mess, basically a color explosion…it was supposed to be all of us with the animatronics but it didn't really look that way…Chloe even asked what the picture was supposed to be I can tell you right now who made the worst drawling.

Thankfully I didn't have time to answer because soon it was time for cake and presents and Mangle, Mari, BB, Chi, Blue, and Teddy were singing happy birthday to Austin. Soon after that we got to dig in…I felt awkward eating with so many adults around us…can you blame me though wouldn't you feel awkward if people were staring at you and taking pictures of you because you were beside the birthday kid…I guess Austin noticed and asked me if something was wrong.

"N-nothing's I was jwus camwa shys." I had to make myself sound like I had a lisp so that the parents wouldn't think I was some genius.

"Okay but you should really try the cake its yummy." He says while turning to his Mom to smile for her camera.

I take a bite of the cake trying to ignore that almost everyone was watching and Austin was right it was actually really good, or maybe that's just my stomach telling me thank you for actual food in my mouth instead of that baby food crap Chi keeps making me eat.

Soon after it was present time and Mangle even got a gift for Austin from me since I forgot to get him one. Austin began tearing them open one by one excited for all of his new toys.

Chloe got him a fire truck that makes actual honking noises, Lucas got him a pair of spider man Velcro shoes, Kyle got a Thomas the train set, and apparently Mangle or me got him a foam football, which he loved more then everything else he had gotten today. And the next NFL Quarter Back is Austin.

The party continued for 20 more minutes and soon everyone left and I was left alone again…it was the worst…and when the restaurant finally closed BB walked into the Kids Cove and saw me, he thought I was left here and began to freak out.

"EVERYBODY COME QUICK A CHILD WAS LEFT TODAY AT THE RESTURANT!"

This had everyone freaking out until they got to the room and saw it was me and they all relaxed.

"BB you scared me half to death when you said that didn't you know that, that child right there is Jeremy are nightguard?" Blue said while picking me up.

"W-what but I wasn't told that…nor did I know that…wait how come everyone knew but me?" BB said turning to Teddy.

"Oh right wasn't the day Blue found Jeremy like this, BB was being repaired?" The youngest Fazbear brother asked (more like stated).

"Right now I remember heh funny…well since BB didn't get to spend much time with Jeremy while he was shut down shouldn't we let him spend some time with him now?" Blue winked to everyone and yeah I noticed alright.

Everyone except Mangle and Mari thought it was a good idea and then Blue laid me softly into BB's arms…and as soon as they left the room I began to squirm.

"BB let me go, this is uncomfortable and the other animatronics must have done this for a reason don't you wanna go find out why?" I said.

He only smirked and said "Oh so you want to leave do you, well last I checked I'm in charge and if you want something your going to half to beat me in a game of 'Go Fish.'"

He then started to deal the cards and since I had nothing else to do I decided to play. After the intense battle I lost and was stuck to sit there and watch BB for hours work on his script so that he sounded cooler and nicer to the kids…and let me tell ya it was the most boring thing in the world.

And that's when I knew why the other animatronics agreed to Blue's idea…they didn't want to listen to BB rehearse script for hours and since I can't go anywhere fast I'd be stuck here listening to him and he also knew that if I didn't want to do this BB would make me play Go Fish and he knew I would lose…that sneaky, evil, no good trix yogurt rabbit…if I ever return back to normal the first thing I do will be to give him apiece of my mind.

But couldn't dwell on my anger for very long because my baby mind was making me fall asleep and BB's rehearsing was helping it win, so I gave in and fell asleep.

 **Nice another chapter done and don't for get about the contest and good luck to you guys anyway hope this chapter was good and peace dudes.**


	10. Little Jeremy Announcement

Hey dudes, sorry this isn't chapter 10 and all that, it's actually an announcement? Yeah that sounds about right…anyway, I have got way to much school work its hard keeping up with KittenGirl272 and PuppyBoy272 and my ideas for Little Jeremy kind of went in one ear and went out the other. So I'm probably just gonna stop posting for Little Jeremy and I know on my profile it says I'm gonna delete it but to be quiet honest I might just leave the chapters I have for it up, but I will still be putting the story up for adoption so if you want the story you can have it just PM me so that I can tell everyone that it'll be up on your account for now on.

Again it is first come first served!

Anyway Have an awesome summer guys and hope that your school year has gone great. Peace.


End file.
